Best Birthday Ever
by decemberellia
Summary: It’s Blair’s 19th birthday, and Chuck has a surprise. What did he get her? Fluff, fluff, and more fluff. C/B


**

* * *

**

Best. Birthday. Ever.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gossip Girl or its characters. *boo hoo*

**Setting: **Season 3, Blair's 19th birthday

**Summary: **It's Blair's 19th birthday, and Chuck has a surprise. What did he get her? Fluff, fluff, and more fluff. C/B

**A/N: **Warning! Warning! Super C/B fluff alert! This one is on the short side. Maybe a little cliché, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless! Please read/review! :]

* * *

Blair was waiting impatiently outside the door of the Presidential Suite at the Plaza Hotel. Chuck had booked it for her 19th birthday. This was her first birthday since they had become a real couple, and Chuck had promised her a surprise.

"Are you ready yet?" she called for the umpteenth time.

"Almost!" Chuck replied, laughing. "Somebody sure is impatient!"

Blair crossed her arms and tapped her foot. She couldn't wait to see what Chuck had gotten for her! He had told her not to bother putting anything on hold, because he knew her well enough to get the perfect present anyway. And if there was one thing Blair loved (other than Chuck or Audrey Hepburn movies, of course) it was presents. This present (present**s**, hopefully) promised to be nothing short of spectacular!

Finally, he called, "Okay, you can come in now!"

It took a superhuman amount of self-control for Blair to restrain herself from charging in and knocking down the door like a rhinoceros. Instead, she tried to walk in graceful with a calm smile. In reality, she wound up running into the room with the smile of a demented hyena. She'd said it once and she'd say it again—Blair _loved_ presents.

Blair was momentarily disappointed when a quick glance around the room showed absolutely no boxes. Instead, she saw Chuck, seated on the king-sized bed, wearing a plastic bow on his head and a lopsided smile.

She laughed incredulously.

"You really do think you're God's gift to women, don't you?"

"I don't think, I _know_," he smirked. "And I'm not God's gift to women—I'm God's gift to you."

Once again, a laugh escaped her. This was _beyond_ self-absorbed, but it was strangely cute. In his own outlandish way, Chuck was telling her that he was a one-woman-man.

"I love you, Blair. Happy birthday."

She climbed onto his lap and wrapped her legs around his back.

"I love you too, Bass. Every conceited, arrogant inch of you."

He feigned shock.

"I'm sorry, I must've misheard. Don't you mean every incredibly _sexy_ inch of me?"

"That too," Blair admitted. "I think I'll enjoy unwrapping this present."

She kissed him, and Chuck was all too happy to return the favor.

"Chuck," she gasped, as he peppered kisses along her collarbone, "how did you know that all I really wanted for my birthday was you?"

"Really?" he asked, surprised. "You didn't want anything else?" He rolled over so that she was on top of him.

"No, I didn't. You're perfect," she admitted as she leaned down to reach his mouth. "But don't let that go to your head."

"Too late!" he smirked, and she giggled. "But it's a shame that you don't want anything..." he trailed off, pulling away.

"Why?" asked Blair, confused.

"Because I'll have to return this."

He had somehow procured a bow from behind his back. A robin's-egg-blue box with a big satin bow.

Blair was not proud to admit it, but at that moment, she squealed like a little girl.

"It's just too bad," he finished sadly.

"Chuck Bass, you didn't!" she screamed, snatching the box from his hands. "And here I was, thinking that you didn't get me anything!" She started to untie the ribbon.

"Not get you anything?" he scoffed. "Never! But now that the option has presented itself to me, well, I guess I'll keep that in mind for your next birthday." She smacked him playfully. "Or not."

Blair had finally gotten the ribbon off and lifted the lid eagerly. Inside was a smaller black velvet box.

"Here, let me help you with that," murmured Chuck as he lifted it out for her.

Blair's heart stopped when she looked up and saw Chuck in front of her on one bent knee. The velvet box was popped open, displaying a gorgeous diamond ring that threw sparkles around the room.

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf, will you marry me?"

For a moment, she was speechless.

"Yes, yes, _yes yes YES_!" she cried, plucking the ring from the box and slipping it onto her finger. It fit as though it had been custom made for her, which, come to think of it, it probably was. "Oh, Chuck!"

Chuck was grinning at her like an idiot, an expression that she was sure was mirrored on her own face.

"Happy birthday, Blair," he said again, this time, quietly.

Overcome by emotion, she tackled him onto the plush carpet and began to kiss him furiously.

This was the best. Birthday. Ever.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading, and please remember to review! :]


End file.
